


a little impatient

by dreaminadream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Self-Doubt, Smut, caretaker!chan, cat hybrid!Minho, chan is trying his hardest, little!Minho, minchan, minho is impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: after a long day without chan, what came home to minho didn’t exactly make him happy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	a little impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOHLIX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOHLIX/gifts).



It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Minho was upset. Chan had been gone for 3 hours longer than he typically was, which worried Minho sick and stressed him out. He was quivering on the couch with his tail stuck between his legs, watching the cartoon Chan had put on before he left for work nearly 12 hours ago. Minho had nothing else to do but watch the cartoon, but after a couple hours it had gotten overly repetitive, and he couldn’t find the remote to change it from the animated feature to the “grown-up” shows Chan didn’t like letting him watch. 

8 hours of boredom was taking a toll on Minho, and Chan being this late was not helping his nerves either. He had hoped Chan wasn’t hurt, and he didn’t want to have to call him either—Chan didn’t like Minho calling unless it was an emergency. But isn’t this an emergency?, Minho thought. He nibbled at his lips and wiggled his ears in distress, but then perked up at the sound of keys jamming into a door. 

“Channie!” Minho exclaimed. “You’re home.”

He pounced onto Chan in excitement, but immediately withdrew from the man when the scent of peach bellini entered the air—a scent Minho had not known. 

“Did you get a new car freshener?” Minho asked. 

Chan shook his head. “No, kitten, why?”

Minho’s eyes sunk. “Y-you smell different. Like you’ve been with someone else.”

“I’m sorry for not calling you, kitten, but I had to go to my co-worker’s house for an afterwork meeting,” Chan said, running his fingers through Minho’s blue-grey locks. “I wish I had told you.”

“Oh,” Minho said with a sigh of relief. “I thought you had gotten hurt. And I was so bored all day.”

Chan tsked. “I’m really, really sorry kitten. How about I make it up to you with your favorite meal?”

Minho’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes, Thank you so much!”

Minho wrapped his legs around Chan’s waist, giving his cheeks multiple kisses as a thank you for the meal Chan planned to prepare. Minho shook away the smell of the peach scent and stretched out against the couch, boredom no longer affecting him as he rested with the relaxation of knowing Chan was okay. 

Minho hummed a song to himself, the tune getting interrupted by the sound of metal clashing. He immediately ran over to the kitchen, finding Chan had dropped several pans and were now scattered across the floor. 

“I’m sorry, kitten, did I frighten you?” Chan said. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Not really,” Minho responded. “Let me help!”

Minho crawled over to the mess, collecting small pots and putting them into bigger ones as if they were matryoshka dolls. Chan beamed at his willingness to help, and Minho smiled back, but his eyes flickered to Chan’s shirt, which had been covered up before by his suit jacket. Minho noticed hairs on the shirt, questions filling his head. 

“Ch-channie?” Minho asked, a quiver in his voice. 

“Yes, kitten?” 

“Whose hair is that?” 

Chan stopped with collecting the pots and pans, looking at Minho, who had tears in his eyes and a twitch in his nose and ears. 

“My coworker also has a kitten. His name is Woojin,” Chan explained. 

“But why is his hair on you?” Minho asked as his voice cracked. 

“Kitten, nothing happened. He was just clingy, like how you are,” Chan said. 

The first part of Chan’s statement registered better than the rest. All Minho truly heard was that Chan thought of him as clingy. 

“Y-you think I’m needy?” 

It took everything in Minho to not let tears roll down his face. First Chan had abandoned him for hours on end, and there was another kitty, and now he had called him clingy. He knew Chan had no bad intentions, but Minho couldn’t help his own sensitivity. 

“Kitten,” Chan said softly. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know I love that you’re like that.” 

Chan moved over to Minho, now crying, wrapping his arm around him. He rubbed the side of his shoulder, kissing his ear in attempts to console him. 

“I’m really sorry about today, kitten, I’ve just been terrible today.”

Minho sniffed in response, not saying anything. 

“You know I’d never do anything like that, I’d never hurt you like that, princess,” Chan said. “You’re too important to me.”

Minho looked up at Chan with a sniffle. “I’m important?”

“Yes, of course, the most important in the world,” Chan said, kissing around Minho’s face. “I love you, kitten.”

Minho smiled. “It’s just sometimes I feel like you put work and other people before me and it makes me feel stupid.”

“No, kitten, don’t feel stupid,” Chan said. “You’re so perfect, so incredibly amazing and beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Minho reached his face up to Chan’s, kissing him softly. Chan wrapped his hand around Minho’s cheek, softly wiping away the tear stains. Minho moved himself onto Chan’s lap, his tail standing up promptly behind his body as he clawed at Chan’s chest. Chan groaned softly, taking note at Minho’s immediate neediness. 

“This,” Chan said. “Is one reason why I like you being so clingy.”

Minho giggled in response. “You know, I think you can make my dinner later.”

Chan nodded in agreement, picking Minho up and taking him into their bedroom, dropping him softly onto his back on silk sheets and returning his lips to Minho’s own. Minho purred in response to the passionate kiss, wrapping his legs around Chan’s hips as the older began to grind against him. 

Chan bit Minho’s lip, growling as desire and need took over his being. Minho began grinding back up into Chan, his tail standing in excitement as Chan moved his hand down to massage his thigh. Minho began grinding harder, whining desperately for Chan to touch him properly. Chan sat up, shoving off his shirt he still had on, and removing his belt from his pants. 

Chan threw his clothes into a corner of the room, and in the process of removing his trousers he took sight at Minho, who had also decided to strip himself of his clothing, and laid nude before Chan with his legs in the air, exposing the butt plug that was in his asshole. 

“Aw, did my kitten get himself all ready for me?” Chan inquired. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Chan finished stripping himself, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer and coating his dick thoroughly with the lube. He leaned over Minho, who had a pout on his face from impatience and desperation. Chan graced his fingers up Minho’s stomach, squeezing at the younger’s sensitive nipples. Minho’s ears twitched and his tail stiffened, and he released a whiny moan. 

“Please hurry up, daddy,” Minho whined. 

Chan smiled. “As you wish.”

He removed the butt plug from Minho’s hole, nearly immediately replacing it with his cock, causing Minho to yelp from the stretch. Chan bottomed out, waiting for the younger boy to respond before moving. Once he gave him a signal to continue, Chan thrusted into Minho. He maintained a steady pace, releasing loud moans out of Minho and angling himself just right to the point where Minho arched his back in pleasure. 

Minho panted out “daddy” repeatedly, causing Chan to growl and pick up his pace. Chan leaned down, his lips decorating Minho’s neck with dark purple marks that were deemed to stay for weeks on end. Chan worked his way around the area, eventually falling into Minho’s lips once more, thrusting harder and right onto Minho’s prostate which released pornographic screams from the catboy. 

It wasn’t much longer until Minho was cumming over his own stomach, Chan following with his own load over the same area. The two panted, Minho nearly falling asleep before he felt a warm cloth cleaning up the nut on his skin. He purred in response to the warmth, Chan giggling at his wordless feedback. 

After cleaning the younger one up, Chan kissed his forehead and rested his own against his, the two sitting in silence for a few moments before Minho finally spoke up. 

“Channie?” Minho said. 

“Yes, princess?”

“I’d like my meal now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a thing my friend and i did where we took works we had already written and changed them to fit our personal styles & we showed how we’d go about writing the story! :)
> 
> she doesn’t have the original up unfortunately, but her user is @YOHLIX :) 
> 
> hope u all enjoyed this! 
> 
> ig ; yuqiluvr69


End file.
